I'd rather Lie
by aGirlYaWoundn'tPlay
Summary: Do you love him?" "I'd rather Lie"


**--------------------------------------------x Edited: D E C E M B E R ..5**

**Hehe… I just opened today and I noticed the error. Sorry guys! Really I am. Thanks for correcting me and the support. Won't do that again! xD**

**Disclaimer: I dunt own Monster Allergy**

**--------------------------------------------x**

**I'd rather lie.**

At the Potato's residence

Elena woke up instantly after a certain dream. She look at the alarm clock, 6:12.

"Dang it's still early..." but yet, she got up and got dressed. "That sure is a weird dream."

Her mother was already awake. Yet, too busy prepairing breakfast.

Elena came down with a angry look.

"Good morning Elena" her mother greeted.

"Morning but.." she tried to calm herself.

"Yes?"

"TELL ME YOU DIDN'T GIVE MY BRAIDS TO THE TWINS PLEASE?!" Elena gave a frustrated look.

"Uh" her mother tried to think of an 'excuse'. "I did"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Elena screamed.

"We'll just buy you another one some other day" Harvey interrupted.

"Fine." she sighed. She looked at the time and it's already quarter to 7.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Elena sighed. She rushed and opened the door.

"Yes?" She gave a bored tone.

"Hey Elena." her best friend greeted.

"Hey! Oh wait be right back" Elena said.

She went back to the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich.

"Who is it?" Harvey asked.

"Zick" Elena said.

"Why don't you let him in?" her mother suggested.

"No thanks we're leaving." Elena said.

She felt guilty.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Elena exclaimed rushing through the door.

"She just need some time." Harvey smiled at her

At the door.

"Where's your braid?" Zick asked.

"Augh. Long story let's go to the school bus!" Elena said trying to change the topic.

At the school bus.

They went on the same seat they we're seating on.

Elena slowly smiled. As they sat on it.

"What's wrong with you Elena?" Zick raised one eyebrow.

"Eh never mind" She gave her cutest smile.

"Last night was horrible" Zick changed the topic.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"I broke another jar and the gorkas almost got away" he sighed.

"Almost?" Elena asked she accidentaly looked at Zick's eyes.

"Good thing Timothy was ther!" Zick smiled.

"..." Elena just smiled back.

At school.

"Hey Zick.. Whoa.." Teddy greeted.

"I know I look stupid." Elena shooked her head.

"No you look cute" Teddy answered. "What happened to your braids anyway?"

"I think her siblings broke it" Zick teased.

"Ugh." Elena said in a bored tone.

Class starts.

"Good morning class," Mrs. Swift said.

"Good morning ma'am." The class said staring at one person who got her hair down, Elena.

"Anyways, you guys got a new activity; and this time you will pick your 'teammates'" Mrs. Swift placed a _ballot box_ on the talble."Only three on each group"

After everyone get to pick..

Zick ; Teddy ; Lay

Alison ; Jun ; Mae

Elena ; Patty ; Mattie

Mirah ; Jim ; Kim

Michaella ; Fatima ; David

**ETC.** _(I can't imagine alot of names)_

"The theme is; one of the group must describe his/her best friend." Mrs. Swift explained. "Since this is really easy I'll give you guys three days, you can present that on the given day."

"OH NOO I'M DOOMED" Elena sobbed, "This is the worse day of my life!" She looked at her bestfriend staring at someone...

"Oh you like her don't you?" Elena teased and grinned evily.

"Nope, I was staring at Teddy.." Zick smiled and went to his group, "See ya!"

"This is really my baddest day ever!" Elena sighed and went to her group.

"Who would be the COA this time?" Mattie asked.

"COA?" Elena asked.

"I know who" Patty grinned.

"Yeah.." Mattie agreed.

"Uh-oh" Elena sweatdropped, "Me?"

"RIGHT!" both agreed.

"What?! I mean, UGH! WHY ME? You two there are BFF right?! Why don't you right yourselves?" Elena disagreed.

"Yeah we're friends but." Patty said.

Mattie continued, "We like you! You and Zick looks _cute_together"

"Drn.." Elena cursed.

Outside room... (What it's an activity they can go anywhere)

"Why don't we grab idea first?" Patty suggested.

"On Teddy's group ok?" Mattie cleared.

"And how are we going to do that?" Elena asked.

"Trust Us." Both said. Both of them pulled Cellphones and called each other and then they called Teddy.

"Hi teddy" Mattie said.

"_Ugh hello?" Teddy replied._

_"_Quiet Elena!" Patty whispered at Elena who was panting behind

'This seem quite interesting' Elena thought.

"Can I talk to Zick?" Mattie asked.

_"Sure" Teddy replied._

(Group 1's side) [Teddy ; Zick ; Lay]

"Mattie wants to talk with you" Teddy handed his Cell.

"Huh?" Zick got the phone and asked, " hello?"

"Uh.. Hi Zick!" someone said.

"EH, hello Elena." he replied.

Elena gave Patty and Mattie a do-I-really-have-to-do-this look.

"Uh.. " Elena said. She started to blush _'can I really do this?'_

"Huh?" Zick asked.

"H-hav.. have you ever fallen in love?" Elena quickly said.

Zick raised one eyebrow and started to turn pink.

"What's wrong Zick?" Teddy asked.

"N.. nothing..."

"Hihi.." Lay laughed a bit.

Zick answered.. "uh.. I never fall inlove"

"I see..." Elena tuned down.

"Huh? I swear!" Zick exclaimed. "what's wrong?

"haha, nothing I gotta go" Elena excused. _'I hope he's wrong'_

"Let's grab some milk shake later ok?" Elena asked.

"Eh sure.." Zick answered. The phone clicked.

"HAPPIE!?!?" Elena said blushing deeply.

"THAT WAS GOOD!" Patty exclaimed.

"YEAH!" Mattie added.

"Now shall we get started?" Elena gripped.

After 5 min..

"Wait we got a phone call." Mattie said.

"I guess I have to leave you my cell. Contact us when your done" Patty said and gave her cell to Elena. And they left.

Elena started writing on a peice of paper.

[15 min. later]

*ring .. ring* phone rings

"Yes? Oh Mattie" Elena answered.

"How many you got?" Patty asked.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"ABOUT Zick?" Mattie tuned. Some small laughed was heard in the background.

"Hm.. I could tell you.. He's fav color is blue.." Elena dictated. "Uh he loves to argue, born on December 22. His mother is beautiful, he got his father's eyes and-" Elena stated.

"Do you love him?" Mattie and Patty's eyes sparkled.

"**I'd rather lie**." Elena said.

"What does that means?" Patty asked.

Phone hung-up.

"Happi?" Patty asked.

"Thanks about that, Patty and Mattie" Teddy said.

"No prob." Mattie smiled her best smile.

Teddy started laughing at Zick who was very red.

[Elena]

"Those girls are so weird" she sighed.

After class,

"Hey Zick!" Elena smiled.

"H-hello" he answered back. _'Dang this day'_

They both walk on the way home.

At their street, blocks from their home.

"Uh.." Elena started.

"Yeah?" Zick asked.

"Can we just drink milk shake on my room? I mean I gotta ask you something." Elena sighed.

"Sure." Zick smiled.

At Elena's room

"Wait till I finished making some milk shake" Elena said.

Zick just nodded as Elena left her room.

He was looking at her pets playing with each other and slowly smiled.

Elena went back after few minutes.

"Back!" She said and brought a tray that contains two milkshakes. Zick just stared at her.

"Huh? What's wrong? After class I noticed you grew a little quiet" Elena wondered.

"Eh? What could be wrong.. I think your just imagining" Zick raised one eyebrow. _'She's right, ugh.'_

"What do you want to ask again?" Zick started.

"Eh.. Uh.."

"Hm?" he asked.

"I .. I.."

"I just wanted to ask you something" Elena said slowly.

"What?" Zick seems very interesting.

"My 'teammates' told something about you to me" she looked downward.

"Tell me." he said trying to have an eyecontact.

"They said you like Lay" Elena stated and avoided it.

He started to laugh.

"What?" she asked in slight pink.

"Two reasons." he answered and continued, " And a question"

"Huh?" Elena asked.

"First reason, I _don't_ like Lay. Haha" Zick explained. "The second is your _pink_. Did you put some make-up?"

"Wh.. Why?" Elena asked. She rushed infront of the mirror.

"Did you?" Zick asked again.

"Oh no, no no!" Elena exclaimed rushing through out the door going to the comfort room. She washed her faced.

_'C'mon Elena you can do this.'_

She washed her face again.

"But what if I got slipped and tell him the _truth_?" Elena asked her self.

"Sorry if I intterup your self time but I am still not done about my question and I'm planning to ask you that on the other day clear?" Zick cleared.

'Just agree' Elena thought.

"O..okay" Elena smiled.

Zick smiled back and reminded, "Oh and you have grown more pink that before"

"WHAT?!" Elena screamed.

"SEE YA TOMORROW!" Zick laughed.

"Ah wait!" Elena exclaimed.

"Huh?" Zick asked.

"Can we meet at our spot tomorrow during break?" Elena asked shyly.

"Uh sure.. See ya!" Zick said and left.

"Ugh. I am." She stared infront of the mirror.

Tomorrow at school.

"Before you can continue your work," Mrs Swift said, "I have few announcements. Tomorrow, we will still continue the presentation of your activities yet, it's on the same time of the competition so I decided to _blend_the competition with the activity"

"That means?" Patty raised her hands and asked.

"That means your in the same team" Mrs. Swift declaired.

"NUU!" Elena sobbed.

"Your group is the worse combination in the room" Zick laughed.

"Yeah." Elena agreed.

"Well and the activity this year is singing" Mrs. Swift declared. "Okay you may distribute your self to your group"

At group 3 - outside the room.

"Can I ask something?" Elena sighed.

"Yeah?" Patty answered.

"What are you guys doing?" Elena asked.

"Preparing the song you would sing" Mattie smiled at her.

"WHAT?!" Elena shouted. "WHY DO YOU TWO ALWAYS GIVE ME THE HARD WORK?! AND YOU TWO SIT BACK ?! Most of all I DONT SING!"

Patty tapped her shoulder and said, "This wouldn't fail, we know you know this song. She pulled out her MP3 and played the 'song'

"Aw gawd! I love this song" Elena exclaimed. "Wait.. How did you know that I like this song?"

"From uh.. Zi-" Patty said, cutted Mattie blocked her mouth.

"From a friend" Mattie continued.

"Really? Okay." Elena said and smiled, "Even though you two look suspicious."

Patty and Mattie sweatdropped.

"Okay you got a rehersal later after the break" Patty said at the exact time the bell rang.

"Oh and mind if I change some parts?" Elena grinned evily.

"Sure if that would make yourself comfortble singing" Mattie permited.

Few minutes later

"Where is that girl?" Zick said, "she should be around here somewhere"

He heard someone singing:

_I could tell you,_

_He's favorite color's blue._

_He likes to argue, born on 22._

_He's mother's beautiful,_

_He got his father's eyes_

_and If you ask me if I love him.._

"You'd Lie?" Zick interrupted.

"Zick. How'd you know what's next?" Elena asked.

Zick just smiled.

"Is that me?" Zick asked.

"Err no!" Elena exclaimed as she hid her scratch paper.

Zick smiled and thought, _'It's okay cause I know that's me'_

"Whatt?" Elena raised one eyebrow.

"Can you come to our house later?" Zick smiled at her.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Just come meet you at my room" he said running away.

_'My gawd if I could only say I'm holding every breathe for you...' Elena thought._

They didn't notice the bell already rang. And the terror twins came back.

"So..?" Patty asked.

"So?" Elena asked. Mattie has a phone call.

"Can you sing it?" Mattie asked.

"Uh.. Okay. " Elena agreed, "but.."

"But?" Patty asked.

"Maybe tomorrow" Elena smiled.

"Alright" Patty and Mattie sighed.

[Before I end the school time, I'll tell who will sing in each group]

**Group 1: Lay she will sing :**

_I miss you,_

_just like the air that I breathe._

_I need you with me_

_I'm not gonna lie.._

_And I can't imagine my life without you..._

_but I... suppose.. I will... survive_..

**Group 2: Alison she will sing :**

_But do you think about me  
When we say goodbye  
And we hanging up  
When your dreaming, do I ever interupt  
When my name pops up  
Do you get excited  
Do you think about it  
When I leave your house  
Does it mess you up  
Make you wanna call Just to keep in touch  
Do you get caught up  
All I wanna know is  
Do you miss your girl_

**Group 4: Jim**

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired_

_So much more aware_

_I've becoming this_

_All I want to do_

_Is be more than me,_

_And be less like you._

**Group five : David**

_What I've done._

_I faced my self._

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done._

**The day ends.**

**At Zick's room**

"Uh Zick?" Elena said as she went into Zick's room.

"Hi Elena!" Zick smiled at her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HOLDING?" Elena said shocked.

"Uh a guitar?" Zick raised one of his eyebrow.

"I mean yeah, I know it's a guitar but can you play it?" Elena asked.

"Uh yeah just some notes" Zick answered. He started playing

Em  
It starts with One thing I don't know why  
D  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
C  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
D  
To explain in due time  
Em  
All I know Time is a valuable thing  
D  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
C  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
D  
The clock ticks life away  
Em  
It's so unreal Didn't look out below

And he stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Elena asked.

"Uh I think I suck" Zick said.

"No you don't!" Elena tuned.

"And besides" Zick continued, " I don't know what's next" and licked his toungue out.

"Oh" Elena sweatdropped. [Anime style!~]

They had an eyecontact and slightly blushed.

"Well I think I should get going" Elena said.

"Huh? It's still early.." Zick stated.

"The terror twins said they are the one responsible of my 'outfit' " Elena said.

"Scary.. " Zick sighed.

"Yeah..but" Elena continued, "Sometimes they are fun to be with"

Zick stood up and went near Elena who was standing too.

"uh.. What are you doing Zick?" Elena started to blush

Zick raised his hands torwards Elena's face. And touches her- forehead.

"You don't seem to be sick.. Have you taking drugs lately?" Zick asked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" Elena shouted.

"Hey hey, I was just joking.." Zick laughed. "Catch you tomorrow"

"Reminds me .. I gotta go " Elena said. She said and left his room. A oranged-colored monster came in.

He saw Zick smiling.

"Bombo ask why Zick smiling?" Bombo said.

"Nothing" He smiled.

"Bombo think Zick is out of his mind" Bombo talked again.

"Nothing! Leave my room!" Zick just tuned up with a smile. Then again the monster left his room shuted.

At Elena's side

"Oh finally your here Elena!" Patty exclaimed.

"Uh.." Elena sighed.

"Huh, what's wrong?" Mattie asked.

"I'm not sure about this" Elena answered.

"Why is this the first time going here?" Mattie asked again.

"Uh... Yeah" Elena said. "Cause shopping is borring"

"Well then, we'll make your first trip to the mall, your happiest day ever!" Mattie and Patty chorused dragging Elena.

"Spare me pweasee!"

Tomorrow before the presentation

Flashback

_"And you'll be singing not just infront of your classmates, but infront of some of the school's teacher." Mrs. Swift said, " And they allow us to use the Stage"_

_End Flashback_

Everyone was preparing themselves.

And they were on their group.

"I don't even know if I could sing well" Elena said.

"C'mon Elena we're here for you." Patty said as if they were friends for 5 years.

---**Presentation starts**

_Lay went in the stage she was wearing a city stepper and a black high-heeled gladiator shoes. She sang_ :

_I dont wanna talk about it  
it makes me wanna cry  
everytime I pour out my emotions  
I feel emptier inside.  
I dont know how to play it like im not in love with you,  
but i'll try.  
even though I do still.._

_[chorus]  
miss you,  
just like the air that I breath,  
I need you with me  
Im not gunna lie,  
I cant imagine my life without you, but I..  
supose I will survive._

"Eeek! Go LAY!!" Teddy cheered.

"W.A.Y aren't you gonna cheer Lay too?"

".." Zick didn't response.

_Im not gunna play myself  
everytime my cell rings, checking for your name,  
I promise that i'll never tell you how I feel  
when I know that you dont feel the same.  
did you think that you can hurt me so?  
I just gotta let you go.  
everytime I find myself alonee,  
ohhh I.._

_[chorus]  
miss you,  
just like the air that I breath,  
I need you with me  
Im not gunna lie,  
I cant imagine my life without you, but I..  
supose I will survive._

_dont try to explain why your loves changed  
boy you really broke my heart this time,  
I wont let it take away my pride,  
of who I am inside.  
Boy im torn between everything  
how could I feel nothing?  
I would have done anything..  
if it would mean I could make you love me.  
your the one I need, but you still belive,  
we could never be....._

_[chorus]  
and I miss you  
more than the air that I breath,  
I need you with me  
Im not gunna lie,  
and I cant imagine myself without you, but I..  
supose I will surive.._

_(i'll be fine)  
(dont worry about me)  
(i'll be ok)_

**After Lay sang.**

**Alison was next. She wore a mini skirt and a pink tank-top.**

_Verse 1:]  
(I hate it)  
When I gotta see you go  
(Irritates me)  
When you gotta play the role  
(So fustrated)  
Soon that your feelings show  
And I don't know  
(Why I)  
Gotta feel the way I do (you)  
Gotta do the things you do (do)  
To leave me stuck without a clue baby_

_[Hook:]  
I know you hood, I know you're hot,  
You're popular, like a star  
You making moves, nice car  
With a lot of respect on the block_

_[Chorus:]  
But do you think about me  
When we say goodbye  
And we hanging up  
When your dreaming, do I ever interupt  
When my name pops up  
Do you get excited  
Do you think about it  
When I leave your house  
Does it mess you up  
Make you wanna call  
Just to keep in touch  
Do you get caught up  
All I wanna know is  
Do you miss your girl_

_[Verse 2:]  
(Can't stand it)  
When you get around your crew  
(You pathetic)  
With your little attitude  
I don't get it  
What am I supposed to do  
When you start acting new  
Oh (Have a hug, have a kiss)  
You never give it like this  
I'm kinda suspicious  
Feels like love with a twist  
And I can't get used to this baby_

_[Hook:]  
I know you hood, I know you're hot,  
You're popular, like a star  
You making moves, nice car  
With a lot of respect on the block_

_[Chorus]  
But do you think about me  
When we say goodbye  
And we hanging up  
When your dreaming, do I ever interupt  
When my name pops up  
Do you get excited  
Do you think about it  
When I leave your house  
Does it mess you up  
Make you wanna call  
Just to keep in touch  
Do you get caught up  
All I wanna know is  
Do you miss your girl_

_[Bridge:]  
(I know)  
I shouldn't make a fuss  
(About)  
You when your acting tough  
(Who cares)  
As long as we're in love  
Nothing's gonna break us apart  
(I know)  
You gotta be a man  
(And I'll stand)  
Besides it till the very end  
(As long)  
As you can make a few things clear_

_[Chorus: x2]  
But do you think about me  
When we say goodbye  
And we hanging up  
When your dreaming, do I ever interupt  
When my name pops up  
Do you get excited  
Do you think about it  
When I leave your house  
Does it mess you up  
Make you wanna call  
Just to keep in touch  
Do you get caught up  
All I wanna know is  
Do you miss your girl_

_Do you think about me(think about)  
When we say goodbye  
And we hanging up(hanging up)  
When your dreaming, do I ever interupt  
When my name pops up (name pops up)  
Do you get excited  
Do you think about it (think about it)  
When I leave your house  
Does it mess you up (oh)  
Make you wanna call  
Just to keep in touch  
Do you get caught up  
All I wanna know is  
Do you miss your girl_

_Do you miss your girl  
Do you miss your girl  
Do you miss your girl  
Do you miss your girl  
Ohhh_

**Alison was done.**

**Elena was next.**

"Uh Elena?" Mrs. Swift called in Mic.

From back stage: oh that's enuff!

Finally Elena came outside.

_'Ugh. With the people infront of me?! I remembered I only sang this once for a friend. oh well,'_

"Uh Elena?" Mrs. Swift asked. "Are your ready?

"I think so..." Elena answered and the music played. She wore a tank-top covered with a jacket a red plaid skirt until her knees and a red plaided boots.

_'The terror twins played me.'_

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs_

_And.._

_He's favorite color's blue._

_He likes to argue, born on 22._

_He's mother's beautiful,_

_He got his father's eyes_

_and If you ask me if I love him_

_I'd Lie._

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you,_

_He's favorite color's blue._

_He likes to argue, born on 22._

_He's mother's beautiful,_

_He got his father's eyes_

_and If you ask me if I love him_

_I'd Lie._

_He stands there then walks away_

_My god if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breathe for you..._

_Yes I could tell you his favorite colors blue_

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

_His mothers beautiful he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

**After Elena singing.**

"I didn't expected your girlfriend would sound so good" Teddy said.

"..." Still no response.

**Jim singing. He wore a Jeans and a red T-shirt that has "GO GROUP 4" On it.**

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_And I know I may end up failing too  
But I know you were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

**After Jim sang.**

**Next was David. He just wore a stripes black-and-white and a jeans.**

_In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no Alibi  
'Cause I've Drawn Regret  
From the truth  
Of a Thousand Lies_

_[Pre-Chorus]  
So let Mercy Come  
And Wash Away_

_[Chorus]  
what i`ve Done  
I've faced myself  
To Cross out what I've Become  
Erase Myself  
And let Go of What I've done_

_Put to rest  
What you Thought of Me  
While I clean this Slate  
With the Hands of Uncertainty_

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

_For What I've Done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm Forgiving What I've Done_

_[Chorus]_

_What I've Done  
Forgiving What I've Done_

**After The Presentation...**

"Plese wait for a while until the result will be announced." Mrs. Swift said.

Down stage...

"You sang good!" Mattie came to greet her.

"You we're great!" Patty came along.

"YEAH AND WILL YOU GUYS BRING MY CLOTHS BACK?!" Elena shouted.

"Eh really you sang good." someone greeted.

Elena turned around and she saw...

"EEKK! ZICK!? Y..you where there?!" Elena said freaked.

"Of course we're group 1" another guy came.

"Teddy.." Elena sighed, "Damn.."

"Nice outfit and your non-braid style fits it." Zick greeted.

"Yeah.. We will win" Mattie scolded.

"What do you mean 'WE'? Shouldn't it be 'Elena'?" Lay came too.

"Lay.." Elena raised one eyebrow.

"Hi!" Lay greeted.

"Hello!" Elena smiled.

"So what's with the _'I'd Rather Lie'_ the other day?" Teddy asked.

"Uh.." Elena asked, "What do you mean I'd rather lie? Wait don't tell me-" she saw Zick walked out and plastered a sad face.

"Aww.. What's wrong?" Lay asked.

"N-nothing" Elena replied. "What again?"

"Uh aren't you listening?!" Teddy tuned.

"Will ya back off?" Patty shouted back.

Mattie and Lay stepped backward as they watch Patty and Teddy fought each other.

"Their crazy aren't they?" Lay asked scared.

"Yeah.. I think the plan's working" Mattie answered.

**On the other side...**

"Uh.. I don't think I can do this.." Zick said.

"Don't worry we're here." some people encourage him.

"I dunno," he said.

"You like _Elena_ don't you?" the blonde haired lady asked.

"Yeah..." Zick answered.

"Then go for it kiddo!" another person said giving him a box and pushing him inside.

**At Elena's side..**

_'This is crazy. Why am I feeling this way? It doesn't mean he's not here I'm supposed to be sad..'_

"Finally your back Zick!" Lay and Mattie exclaimed.

Teddy and Patty stopped arguing. As they see the blushing Zick walking inside towards Elena.

Zick handed a box.

Elena blushed and raised one eyebrow, "Wha.. What's this?!"

Zick avoided eye contact and said, "Just open it."

Elena opened it and felt somehow disappointed and yet happy.

"Wha-?" Elena asked and opened the present. It was a pair of braids.

"Happy Birthday." Zick greeted with a smile. "If you expect it would be a ring then think again cause I might be giving you that few years from now"

"T..thank you.." Elena ran and hugged him. "I'll wait for that day then. Even it'll take forever" Zick and Elena blushed deeper.

"Happy Birthday Darling!" some people came in as well..

"Mom! Dad! Zob Greta" Elena broke their hug.

The rest of the gang and new gang members went near them.

Elena and Zick ran towards their parents too. Elena gave a big hug to her mother... and father.

"We're sorry about this.. Do you like it?" Julie asked.

"No I don't like it.. I LOVE IT!!" Elena's eye sparkled.

"Good." Harvey said, "We put alot of effort about this..."

"You can tell her now" Zob said.

"I can't believe our son is growing.." Greta said.

"Say what?" Elena raised one eyebrow.

"I.. Uh.. "

"Hm?" Elena asked.

"I Like-"

"Okay here's the result!" Mrs. Swift shouted from the stage.

"?!" everyone sweatdroppped.

"...That was a KJ" Lay shouted.

"I can't believe Mrs. Swift ruined the romantic atmosphere!" Patty sobbed.

Mattie and Teddy found their selves close to each other and blushed.

"Go away leech!" Teddy shouted at Mattie.

"What?! PIG!" Mattie answered.

"They don't look like enemies to me.." Lay sweat dropped.

"More like a couple" Patty sweatdropped too.

"Okay as I was saying" Zick planned to continue and blushed "I Like you..."

Elena was speechless..

"Now what would you say Elena ?" Lay asked more of like teasing..

"Sorry but I don't like you.." Elena's face dimmed.

The aura dimmed as well..

"Cause I LOVE YOU!"

**THE END.**

Please advise me of some name errors, grammar errors or stuff like that.

-aGirlYaWoundn'tPlay- Creations.

-Cartoon Monster Allergy-

Song Credits : I do not own any of them.

Lay's Song --- Survive - Gabrielle

Alison's Song --- Miss your girl - Kasey

Elena's Song --- I'd Lie - Taylor Swift

Jim's Song --- Numb - Linkin Park

David's Song --- What I've done - Linkin Park

And you .. Thanks for viewing!! =)

--------------------------------------------x


End file.
